Les dessous d'Utena
by Natsu82
Summary: la véritable histoire du tournage de la série Utena enfin révélée!
1. Chapter 1

**Les dessous d'Utena.**

Prologue.

Ce que vous allez voir est la stricte vérité, pas de trucages, pas d'effets spéciaux, juste la réalité mise à nue.

Vous avez regardé cette série, vous l'avez aimée, tellement que vous l'avez regardée plusieurs fois de suite et obligé vos amis à la regarder en les menaçant de réduire à l'état de cendres leur collection de cartes Pokemon s'ils ne vous obéissaient pas !

Mais savez-vous réellement ce qui se cache derrière cette série, ces personnages soi-disant attachants et charismatiques ? je pense que non…

Mais au lieu de tergiverser, regardez plutôt…


	2. Chapter 2

**Les dessous d'Utena.**

Chapitre 1 : premier jour de tournage.

_De nombreuses personnes sont en train de s'afférer pour les préparatifs du tournage, machiniste, perchmans, stylistes, coiffeurs, maquilleurs… Tous sont en train de travailler durement dans la joie et la bonne humeur, dans cette excitation que l'on trouve à chaque début de tournage._

_Bien sûr leur taux d'adrénaline n'atteindra en aucun cas celui d'une personne, lui… Le réalisateur…Tel un général prêt à déclarer la guerre, il trépigne d'impatience de commencer enfin le tournage … Il se mêle en lui à la fois excitation et stress qu'il déverse, bien entendu, sur sa charmante équipe technique transformée pour l'heure en esclave à temps plein… Eh oui il faut les plaindre d'autant plus que notre réalisateur est un sadique ! toujours à la recherche de punition des plus diaboliques comme faire boire 1 litre d'huile de foie de morue par les narines et ce non-stop ou encore lire le journal intime de sa victime avec un micro devant tout le monde… Avec moi priez pour le repos de ces âmes torturées et accordons leurs une minute de silence…_

_Passons maintenant aux acteurs, véritables héros de ce tournage, ils vont nous faire vibrer au son de leurs voix…_

**Miki **: mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce costume hideux…

Petit zoom dans le coin des vestiaires.

**Styliste **: je suis désolée mais c'est le costume que vous devrez porter pour le tournage…

**Miki **: il n'en est pas question… Appelez- moi le réalisateur !

**Styliste **: mais je…

**Miki **: et plus vite que ça !

**Styliste **: oui chef…

La styliste s'enfuit en courant, à la recherche du réalisateur.

Il semblerait que les voix des acteurs ne soient pas toutes si douces et agréables que cela… Approchons nous du coin maquillage et costume où se trouvent actuellement les acteurs pour prendre la température… En espérant que tout le monde ne soit pas comme celui-là… 

-Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses a l'air un peu perdue dans ses pensées et trébuche dans l'un des nombreux câbles électriques qui se trouvent sur le plateau.-

**Utena **: Ahhh…

La pauvre jeune fille, tombe la tête la première par terre. Une jeune fille peut-être plus jeune accourt vers elle pour l'aider.

**Nanami **: est ce que ça va ?

Elle aide Utena à se relever.

**Utena **: oui oui ça va… Je n'ai rien, merci.

**Nanami **: vous êtes sûre ? vous êtes quand même tombée la tête la première ?

**Utena **: oh ce n'est pas grave, ce genre de chose m'arrive tout le temps…Mais merci de m'avoir aider à me relever. Je m'appelle Utena, enchantée de faire ta connaissance…

En même temps qu'elle se présente Utena s'incline pour paraître plus respectueuse, ce qui a l'air d'impressionner un peu Nanami qui se met à rougir.

**Nanami **: ah… Euh…Moi c'est Nanami, ravie de te rencontrer…

Nanami semble maintenant très timide et nerveuse.

**Utena **: est ce que ça va ? tu es toute rouge ?

Une autre personne se joint à la conversation, cette fois ci, il s'agit d'une femme élégante avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

**Juri **: tiens, il semblerait que ton charme légendaire, Utena, ait fait fondre cette jeune demoiselle.

Nanami qui avait alors les joues à peine teintées de rose se retrouva avec le visage complètement rouge.

**Utena **: Juri, ne dit pas de bêtises, tu vois bien que tu es en train de l'embarrasser…

Malgré tous les efforts de Nanami pour se défendre toute seule, sa timidité l'emporta et elle n'arriva pas à sortir un son de sa gorge, et pour aggraver son petit problème de timidité Juri lui prit le visage de sa main droite et rapprocha son visage doucement du sien.

**Juri **: oh vraiment, je te mets mal à l'aise ? …

La sublime rousse semble se délecter de la situation dans laquelle elle a mis notre pauvre petite blonde intimidée…

**Nanami** (voix intérieure) : au secours, que quelqu'un me vient en aide…TASUKETE ! une excuse vite une excuse….(/fin voix intérieure) euh… Je dois aller me changer… Désolée je dois y aller… Au revoir.

Et dans un élan de bravoure, Nanami se dégagea de l'étreinte de Juri, cette dernière la regarda s'enfuir avec un air amusé.

**Utena **: et voilà tu l'as fait fuir…Tu aurais pu éviter de lui faire peur.

Juri regarda Utena d'un air faussement coupable, avec des yeux de chien battu.

**Juri **: je n'y peux rien, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas résister quand je vois une grande timide !

Utena soupira bruyamment…

**Utena **: tu es incorrigible !

_Il semblerait qu'il y ait des personnages intéressants sur ce tournage, il risque d'y avoir de l'ambiance. Retournons voir notre tyran préféré, que dis-je notre aimable réalisateur, apparemment en pleine discussion avec le charmant acteur de tout à l'heure._

**Le réalisateur **: c'est quoi le problème !

Le réalisateur est apparemment en colère, on peut même apercevoir une petite veine ressortir sur son front.

**Miki **: il y a que mon costume est d'une laideur à tout épreuve et qu'il n'est pas question que je mette ça !

**Le réalisateur **: tu ne veux pas le mettre ?

Le réalisateur semble tout à coup plus calme, mais comme on dit, il s'agit du calme avant la tempête.

**Miki **: non je ne le mettrais pas.

**Le réalisateur **: et tu lui reproches quoi au juste à ton costume ?

**Miki** : tout ! je le trouve insipide, il diminue mon charisme et ma beauté. Comment voulez-vous que les gens puissent se rendre compte de mon génie si je suis à l'intérieur d'une guenille pareille !

La petite veine sur le front du réalisateur réapparaît au fur et à mesure que Miki parle.

**Le réalisateur **: je vais faire court, je n'ai pas le temps de pavasser avec un imbécile comme toi ! tu ne veux pas porter ce costume, très bien…

Il se tourne alors vers son assistante.

**Le réalisateur **: Trouve moi un autre acteur !

Miki devint pâle et silencieux tout d'un coup, la situation était devenue critique pour lui, il devait réagir !

**Miki** : bon je vais le mettre ce costume, pas la peine de s'énerver comme cela. De toutes façons, même si je suis habillé de guenille, ma beauté transcendera l'écran quoi qu'il advienne. Heureusement que je suis là pour donner un peu de classe !

Le réalisateur sourit au jeune premier… Non pas un sourire doux mais le genre de sourire qui vous glace le sang… Il semblerait que le tyran ait une idée sadique en tête, mais mettra-t-il son plan à exécution tout de suite. De toute évidence ce Miki l'a bien cherché, il l'aura donc bien mérité…

**Le réalisateur **: si tu me fais perdre encore mon temps, je te promets un allé simple pour l'enfer…

Miki déglutit bruyamment, et sembla se résigner à éviter de déranger son nouveau Dieu une deuxième fois. Après ce beau sermon, le réalisateur repartit vers ses occupations favorites : martyriser son équipe technique !

_Et si nous changions d'acteur, celui-là commence à m'irriter les nerfs, moi qui suis si délicat je ne le supporte pas. Alors voyons voir… Tiens ce coin à l'air intéressant._

Deux jeunes femmes sont en train de discuter plus ou moins calmement près d'un distributeur. L'une d'elles est en train de jouer quelques notes sur une guitare électrique tandis que l'autre, habillée comme une loubarde (zoko), est en train de s'énerver sur le distributeur de boisson.

**Wakaba **: tu vas me rendre mon fric oui !

**Anthy **: t'énerves pas comme ça sur cette pauvre machine.

**Wakaba **: elle n'a qu'à me rendre mon fric ou alors qu'elle me file ma boisson… - s'adressant à la machine- mais rend la moi !

Wakaba s'énerve de plus en plus contre le distributeur et commence à lui donner des coups de pieds. Anthy attire de nouveau l'attention de Wakaba.

**Anthy **: mais arrête de t'énerver je te dis, tu t'es faite avoir tant pis…Ça arrive tout le temps ce genre de chose… T'es pas la première à te faire avoir et tu seras pas la dernière… C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage !

Pendant qu'Anthy faisait son speech sur l'inutilité de s'en prendre à un distributeur arnaqueur, un membre de l'équipe technique met une pièce dans la machine et repars avec un café chaud, tout en saluant les deux jeunes femmes, et tout ça bien sûr sous le regard médusé et la bouche grande ouverte de Wakaba. Quelques secondes à peine auront suffit pour transformer Wakaba en déesse de la destruction. Elle sortit alors de nul part une batte de baseball et commença à passer ses nerfs violement sur la machine en question.

**Wakaba **: tu te prends pour qui, espèce de saleté ! … Je vais te montrer qui commande ici… Prends ça… Et ça… Et encore ça…

Après ce dépeçage improvisé d'un distributeur-arnaqueur-raciste, Wakaba se calma enfin.

**Wakaba **: Ah… Je me sens mieux.

C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait d'une manière à la fois choquée et apeurée, les pauvres étaient traumatisés… Wakaba ne se démonta pas pour autant et ajouta sur un ton menaçant…

**Wakaba **: vous voulez ma photo ?

Tout le monde se dispersa très rapidement, comme pris de panique. Anthy, qui elle était restée de marbre jusqu'alors, regarda sa montre et se décida enfin à parler.

**Anthy **: 1 heure et 23 minutes, c'est un nouveau record ! tu t'améliores… Et moi qui pensais passer inaperçue au moins le premier jour.

**Wakaba **: ce n'est pas de ma faute si le distributeur a tout fait pour m'énerver quand même…

Anthy sourit devant la mauvaise foi de son amie et enchaîna sur un ton ironique.

**Anthy **: tu as raison ! Il doit y avoir un complot là-dessous, ça ne fait aucun doute. Tu sais si j'étais toi, je m'éloignerais des distributeurs pendant un petit moment, on ne sait jamais, ils se sont peut-être passé le mot !

Wakaba, se rendant bien compte que son amie se moquait d'elle, prit un air faussement boudeur.

**Wakaba **: c'est ça, fou toi de moi !

Anthy sourit alors gentiment à Wakaba.

**Anthy **: allez viens « terreur », on va se préparer.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignent alors du tas de débris qui était auparavant un distributeur pour aller se préparer.

_Eh bien, maintenant c'est confirmé nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous ennuyer sur ce tournage…Mais maintenant il faut se taire, les répétitions vont commencer, comme vous connaissez déjà le réalisateur, je n'ai pas à vous dire qu'il vaut mieux respecter la règle si l'on veut vivre longtemps !_

**Le réalisateur **: mais tu vas te taire oui !

_Oui, oui je me tais oh grand Dieu omnipotent et omniscient ! je suis à votre service, laissez moi lécher vos splendides baskets boueuses pour me faire pardonner…_

_Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas dire pour pouvoir continuer de vivre !_

_Note de l'équipe technique : aucun distributeur ou autre machine de ce genre ne furent brutalisés durant le tournage de cet épisode._

-Fin du premier chapitre-


End file.
